lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamedon
Uncommon Rare Rare Rare Rare Rare |added in = 29 |factions = Gondor |animals = Gondorian, Lamedon Hillman, Lamedon Warrior, Lamedon Archer, Common Animals (Temperate Climate) |vegetation = Common Vegetation, Athelas (rarely), Oak, Birch, Larch, Aspen, Beech |nearby = Blackroot Vale W, White Mountains N, Gondor S |structures = Lamedon Watchforts, Lamedon Settlements}} Lamedon is a series of valleys in the Ered Nimrais through which the Ringló and Ciril rivers flow south. It largely consists of scattered woodlands, hills and boulders. Lamedon is a populous region which is home to the Hillmen of Lamedon. During the War of the Ring its Lord was Angbor, whom Aragorn dubbed “the fearless”. Upon entering the fiefdom of Lamedon, you gain the achievement "Hills and Vales". Sub-biomes Lamedon Hills The Lamedon hills are a sub-biome of Lamedon that consists of hillier terrain than the rest of Lamedon. They are generated instead of the White Mountains foothills in Lamedon. Biome Variants * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Mobs * Gondorians - the peaceful common-folk of the Hills, shepherds and farmers for the most part. * Gondor Traders - found in Lamedon Settlements, these tradespeople come in many varieties including Blacksmiths, Bakers, Bartenders, Brewers, Butchers, Farmers, Fishmongers, Florists, Greengrocers and Stonemasons. * Lamedon Hillmen - armed herdsfolk called upon to protect Lamedon in times of need. * Lamedon Warriors - warriors clad in mail and bearing proper arms, they spawn less frequently than Lamedon Hillmen and are occaisionally mounted. * Lamedon Archers - men of Lamedon armed with keen bows. * Lamedon Captains - Trading NPCs who spawn in Lamedon Watchforts and from which the aforementioned units can purchased, should all the Alignment requirements be met. * Gondor Ruins Wraiths - A wraith summoned by attempting to steal the deceased’s belongings from a Burial Chamber. * Common Animals - all of the animals expected of Lamedon’s temperate climate. Structures * Gondor Turret - small one man turrets featuring just a single storey. * Ruined Gondor Tower - larger two-storey towers with battlements, a bed, chest and . * Gondor Ruins - dispersed ruins of varying size, sometimes these have a burial chamber hidden beneath them. * Gondor Obelisk - four tier stone pillars adorned with a Beacon of Gondor. * Lamedon Watchfort - outposts consisting of a four-storey fortress and adjoining Beacon Tower, Lamedon Captains spawn here with large chests and barrels of Ale also to be found. * Lamedon Village - hamlets made up of an encircling road crisscrossed by other paths, structures found as part of the village include houses, cottages, taverns, market stalls, stables, smithies, farms and a central well. * Lamedon Fort Village - militaristic settlements centred around a Lamedon Fortress and surrounded by high walls and eight turrets, townhouses, smithies, stables and wells are also found inside the outer fortifications. * Walled Town - enormous walled settlements with four turrets, a gatehouse, several townshouses, taverns, obelisks, market stalls, smithies bathhouses, wells, benches and gardens. Mining All ores spawn as normal here though beneath the initial layer of earth Gondor Rock is found, this material can be useful in the crafting of Gondor Brick. Vegetation The grass in Lamedon is a browner shade than that of the rest of Gondor, similar to that of the Lone-lands. However, the terrain here often features reasonable patches of exposed dirt too. As Lamedon is a less fertile upland region Common Vegetation makes up the majority of the flora which is to be found. Although, as with the rest of , Athelas can spawn here rarely. The biome is also quite thickly forested and a variety of trees including Oak, Birch, Larch, Aspen and Beech are to be seen throughout it. Category:Subfactions Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Environment Category:Biomes Category:Lamedon Category:Fiefs of Gondor